Buy a Linus !
by Loki-dieu-de-l'embrouille
Summary: Vous en rêviez ? Sunil l'a fait !


**Noël approche, les boutiques sont prises d'asseau, et cette année encore, vous êtes seule, célibataire endurcie dont le petit cœur ne demande qu'à battre à nouveau pour le grand amour ?**

Cette offre est faite pour vous !!

N'hésitez plus et commandez des maintenant un Benjamin Linus ™ !

Le Benjamin Linus ™ vous promet des heures d'amusement et de plaisir !

Le Package Benjamin Linus ™ ce présente comme suit:

1 unité Benjamin Linus ™ ,

1 sac bandoulière (véritable toile),

1 lot de trois chemises rayés (1)

Un lapin blanc (2)

Un exemplaire d'un livre de Stephen King

Un bâton de combat rétractable (3)

Une photographie d'un être aimé (4)

Un talkie walkie, (5)

Un tazer

_(1)Couleurs variables selon le package. Vêtements lavables en machine._

_(2) Édition exclusive numérotée, dans la limite des stocks disponibles_

_(3)Attention, il s'agit d'une arme véritable, nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas d'incident déplaisant._

_(4)Au choix selon le package: Portrait D'Alex Linus, portrait de John Locke, portrait de Jack Sheppard, Portrait de Richard Alpert. All_™

_(5) Piles vendues séparément_

**Procédure à suivre pour activer votre unité Linus:**

**NB: Il vous est hautement recommandé de suivre ces indications à la lettres sous peine d'endommager votre Linus de façon définitive.**

Déballez soigneusement votre Benjamin Linus ™ , en le dégageant avec délicatesse de son packaging en plastique. Retirez toutes les attaches.

2. Étendez le sur le sol ou asseyez le sur une chaise. *

3. Placez vous face à votre Benjamin Linus ™ et dites à haute et intelligible voix la phrase suivante: "Ben, réveille toi, ceux du bateau arrivent !

Si cette phrase ne provoque aucune réaction, essayez alors la déclaration suivante, toujours d'une voix forte et claire: "Ben, ça y est, j'ai trouvé comment mener une grossesse à terme !"

Si toujours aucune réaction de votre unité, pas de panique, dites:" Ben, Juliette ™ â veux te voir, elle t'attend à dîner chez elle, ce soir".

_Notez qu' il se peut que la dénomination "Juliette" ™ change en fonction du package, dans ce cas, essayez alors de le remplacer par l'une des dénominations suivante John Locke ™ , Jack Sheppard ™ Richard Alpert ™ Alex ™ _

4. Si vous avez respecté toutes les procédures sus mentionnés, votre Benjamin Linus ™ devrait alors s'activer, ouvrir les yeux, puis regarder autour de lui, dans un premier temps. Dans une second temps, il va se lever et se mettre à explorer la pièce où il se trouve, fouillant dans vos étagères, commodes, armoires, ouvrir et refermer les portes, lire les titres de vos livres, de vos CD/DVD.

**Surtout, ne tentez pas d'arrêter votre unité Linus**.

Ne vous mettez surtout pas en travers de son chemin, au risque de provoquer un incident déplaisant. Laissez le faire, en restant calmement assise où vous êtes, et attendez patiemment que votre Linus ait finit son tour d'inspection et revienne vers vous.

Et voila, votre Benjamin Linus ™ est enfin prêt à l'emploi ! Félicitations vous allez pouvoir passez désormais des heures à vous amuser avec, vos longues soirée d'hivers (mais aussi d'été, de printemps, d'automne) ne seront plus jamais les mêmes ! Votre Benjamin Linus ™ vous assurera des heures de joies ! Il vous fera notamment découvrir l'art subtile de la manipulation, du sarcasme, du combat à main nue ou avec son bâton, il pourra même vous enseignez les langues étrangères.

Mais votre Linus s'avèrera également très utile si vous voyagez à l'étranger: Il est en effet incollable sur les devises étrangères ! Il vous sera en outre extrêmement utile en vous apprenant comment résister à la torture sans flancher, et cerise sur le gâteau: grâce au leçons de votre Benjamin Linus ™ vous deviendrez en l'espace de quelques mois une menteuse hors pair, chanceuse que vous êtes !

* _**Ne vous allongez surtout pas sur votre Linus durant la procédure d'activation, ne vous asseyez pas sur lui, n'essayez pas de l'embrasser. Attendez son réveil complet avant d'entreprendre n'importe laquelle de ces actions. Nous déclinons toutes responsabilités en cas d'accident.**_

**Comment user au mieux de mon Benjamin Linus ™?**

Votre unité Linus, possède différents mode de fonctionnement. Le bouton permettant de changer le mode d'interaction de votre Benjamin Linus se situe à l'arrière de votre unité, dans le creux de la nuque, juste sous l'occiput.

Ci dessous sont répertoriés les différents mode d'interactions disponible pour votre unité Linus:

**Mode Conversation Tranquille:** Vous permet de deviser tranquillement avec votre Benjamin Linus, en toute quiétude. Vous pouvez également pratiquer un jeu de société avec votre Linus lorsqu'il est réglé sur ce mode d'interaction. Notez que le Benjamin Linus apprécie tout particulièrement le jeu d'échec.

**Mode Combat:** Votre Linus sera parfaitement capable d'assurer votre protection, aussi bien que la sienne, sous ce mode de fonctionnement. Il est capable non seulement de se battre à mains nues face à un ou plusieurs agresseurs armés, mais pourra aussi faire usage de son bâton rétractable. Attention cependant de ne pas gêner votre Linus lorsqu'il est réglé ainsi afin d'éviter tout accident malencontreux.

**Mode Relation Sexuelle:** Inutile de décrire cette sorte d'interaction. Tout est dans l'intitulé. Attention, surtout veillez bien à verrouiller le bouton de changement de mode avant de vous lancer dans tous ébats sexuels. Dans le cas contraire, vous risqueriez de modifier le mode d'interaction par inadvertance. _Exemple passage intempestif du mode Relation Sexuelle à Mode Combat_. _**Nous déclinons toutes responsabilité en cas d'accident.**_

**Mode Promenade:** Votre Benjamin Linus ™ vous accompagnera, ou prendra lui-même l'initiative d'une grande et belle balade dans la jungle, ou a défaut dans la foret la plus proche.

**Mode Slash:** Si vous choisissez ce mode d'interaction, votre Benjamin Linus ™ pourra interagir de façon intime avec une autre unité Lost, tel que Le Richard Alpert ™ _, _Le John Locke ™ , le Jack Sheppard ™ , etc etc.

Nota Bene: Il vous est possible d'interagir vous-même avec vos unités Lost, sous ce mode, soyez cependant très prudent avant de tenter de vous immiscer dans les ébats: Il se peut que votre Linus, ou vos autres unités, réagisse mal à votre intrusion et se montre violente. Particulièrement lors d'une interaction entre votre Linus et le locke.

_**De plus, suite à un disfonctionnement impossible à corriger pour le moment, il vous est vivement recommandé de ne surtout pas faire interagir ensemble en mode slash votre Benjamin Linus ™ , et le Sayid Jarrah ™ . Si vous passiez outre il en résulterait un total system failur de votre unité Jarrah, qui pourrait alors gravement endommager votre Linus, le rendant inutilisable.**_

**Cette offre vous séduit ? Alors n'hésitez plus et contactez nous sans plus tarder afin de vous procurez au plus vite votre Benjamin Linus ™.Vous ne pourrez bientôt plus vous en passer !!**

**Contact:** Mittelos Biosciences

1 rue de l'île

97206 Portland

N° de téléphone: 4-8-15-16-23-42

Mail: Jacobloveyou.

**FAQ:**

**Mon unité Linus fonctionne mal depuis que je l'ai fait interagir en mode slash avec mon unité Sayid Jarrah.**

_Nous avons clairement spécifié dans la notice de ne jamais faire interagir ces deux unités ensemble sous ce mode d'interaction. Vous n'avez plus qu'à renvoyer vos unités à l'usine pour réparation._

**Puis je prendre un bain ou une douche avec mon Linus ?**

_Tout à fait ! Le Linus est entièrement lavable. Prenez simplement garde à ne pas mettre de savon dans les yeux de votre Benjamin Linus quand vous faites sa toilette.* _

**Mon Linus agit étrangement, me jette des regards en biais ou me dévisage carrément fixement. Je l'ai surpris entrain de m'espionner plusieurs fois en douce. Que se passe t'il ?**

_Avez-vous contrarié votre Benjamin Linus ™ , récemment ? Peut être avez-vous fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il pourrai avoir mal pris ? Si la réponse est positive, nous vous conseillons de très vite lancer la procédure de réinitialisation de votre Linus. Pour ce faire, dites d'une voix forte et autoritaire "Henry Gale activation de secours, reboot demandé !" Cela aura pour effet d'initier la procédure de réinitialisation. Afin de relancer votre Benjamin Linus, vous devrez alors à nouveau utiliser les phrases dont vous aviez fait usage lors de la première activation._

**Puis je faire participer mon petit ami à mes activités avec mon Linus ?**

_Absolument en aucune façon. Tant que vous serez propriétaire d'un Benjamin Linus ™, vous ne pourrez pas avoir de petit ami. D'ailleurs, vous n'aurez plus d'ami(e)s non plus. Le Linus faisant très rapidement le vide autour de vous. Si vous insistiez et fréquentiez un autre homme, il pourrai en résulter de graves conséquence pour votre compagnon, comme par exemple sa mort définitive. **La compagnie décline toute responsabilité en cas de mort définitive de compagnon.**_

_* A noter que le Benjamin Linus peut très bien se laver tout seul._

**Prochainement !!**

Henry Gale Hatch Prisoner (Hatch vendu séparément) Amusez vous à enchaîner votre Linus au sol ou au murs, torturez le à satiété ! (Véritable sang !)

Desert Ben avec son cheval et sa superbe tenue d'aventurier !

Jungle Ben en tenue de trekking dans la jungle, avec sa jolie corde pour l'attacher et le faire marcher derrière vous ! Vous pouvez le frapper, le projeter au sol, vous jeter sur lui, le martelé de coups de poings et bien d'autres choses encore ! (Sang véritable !)

Frozen Donkey wheal turner Ben (FDW vendu séparément) Avec sa belle parka pour lutter contre le froid ! (Larmes véritables !)

Ben chez Jacob (Cabane de Jacob vendu séparément. **NB**: Unité Jacob non disponible à la vente) Et son lot exclusif de phénomènes paranormaux et inexplicables, achetez dés maintenant un John Locke ™ et assurez vous des heures d'amusement !

**N'attendez plus, c'est maintenant qu'il faut commander !! **


End file.
